


One Time Offer

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Luke, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Luke joins Magnus and Alec in bed.





	One Time Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          Alec was surprised at himself that as he watched his boyfriend slowly seat himself down on the Alpha of the wolf pack’s erected dick, he wasn’t angry. He wasn’t mad. All he felt was intense arousal from the blush on his cheeks to the tip of his cock, his hand gripping it through his boxers.

          Magnus looked amazing. He always looked amazing, but to see him in his full glory made Alec understand now why couples invested in floor to ceiling mirrors—it enabled them to see just how gorgeous their partner would look being so thoroughly fucked.

          “F-F-Fuck,” Magnus moaned as his fingers dug into Luke’s back. Alec gripped himself a little harder and bit his bottom lip, his eyes on Magnus’ contorted face before following a drip of sweat travel down his back, leading straight to his ass. The connection looked obscene from the angle. 

Taking the glass of champagne from the table, he finished off the rest. Alec grimaced at the taste before he stood up, belt hanging loosely as he pushed his boxers down a little, just enough to pull out his already dripping cock.

          “Hey, baby.” Alec was more breathless than he thought as he knelt down beside them on the bed, his fingers running down Magnus’ spine as he spoke into his boyfriend’s ear. “Are you okay?”

          “Y-Yes,” Magnus groaned. He was raised still from Luke’s thighs, but the larger man was pushing up into him in rhythm. Alec kissed down his neck and stroked his free hand in Magnus’ thigh as his muscles were drawn tight. Probably from the size of Luke inside him. It had been a while since he’d taken— usually Magnus liked to top. Alec’s finger slipped from his spine and beneath it, he ran the tip of his fingers between his ass cheeks that Luke’s hands were currently holding open. 

Alec hummed and caught Magnus’ parted lips as he stroked the stretched rim. Feeling the hard cock slide in, he heard Luke’s breath hitch as he did. Obviously, the Alpha didn’t expect to feel fingers below. Alec pressed a hand to Luke’s chest, pushing him to lie down.

          “I think you’re ready to ride him,” Alec sat back and watched his boyfriend’s hands move to Luke’s chest, using it for support as he began to rock his hips down slowly, causing gasps and groans.

Alec began to stroke himself as he watched. When Luke had come to them intoxicated and hard, he’d been unsure. If he had been fully sober, he’d have been far too embarrassed to accept this. But they trusted Luke. They knew this was a one time offer, so once they’d been through two of the bottles of Moet Magnus had in the fridge, the groping and propositioning of his boyfriend went from uncomfortable to downright hot.

          “Love you.” Magnus turned to Alec’, gripping his hand as he started to move faster, his eyes dropping to Alec’s hand as Alec worked himself.

          “Fucking hell, Magnus,” Luke panted and gripped his thighs. Alec smirked and kissed Magnus once more before letting his boyfriend start a faster pace. 

With every bounce, his hard cock hit Luke abdomen, leaving drips of pre cum on his skin. Luke was so big inside him, it was driving him wild as he moaned out loudly, his prostate nudged into as he did. 

          Alec was fisting himself as he watched Magnus’ body contort and twist with the pleasure. It was getting harder and harder to just sit back. 

Kneeling up now, he took Magnus’ hair to pull him into a fierce kiss, their tongues together, twisting. Magnus’ noises intensified before Luke pulled out of him, grabbing his waist and flipping him onto his back.

Alec took this moment to straddle his boyfriend’s shoulders, pushing his erection through his lips and letting Magnus’ tongue work him. 

          “Would you look at that…” Luke mused as he knelt between Magnus’ legs. He was looking down at the way his friends hole was clenching for him. He shifted and pressed fully back in, his hands on Alec's waist to balance himself as he began the rapid pace that Magnus had ridden him.

          Magnus’ mouth was full of cock and he groaned as he worked Alec, looking up at him, keeping eye contact as long as he could. Alec could see the struggle as he huffed around his skin. The Alpha must feel amazing to wreck him so deliciously. Alec’s hands both moved to thread through Magnus’ hair, his boyfriends hands on his thighs gripping tightly. Alec moved one hand to stroke his thumb over Magnus’ top lip, mimicking how he touched his hole moments ago. Fuck, he wanted to feel that again, see that large cock swallowed up. 

Moving up to kneel and smirking at the whine that Magnus gave when the cock slipped from his lips, Alec turned around in the same place, this time facing Luke. He ran his palms over Magnus’ abdomen, Luke’s hands on Alec’s hips again for leverage.

          Alec groaned as he leant over to look down. His hand was on Magnus’ neglected cock so he could look beneath. The slick from the lube covered the inside of Magnus’ thighs and Luke’s abdomen as the Alpha continued to thrust impossibly deep in jabs. No longer muffled, Magnus’ moans were loud and Alec could hear his bracelets and rings hit the metal framing of the headboard where he was now gripping at.

          “Fuck,” Alec breathed and leant down. Using one hand on Luke’s shoulder, stopping the Alpha’s movements to get further down, he licked a stripe from Magnus’ balls all the way to Luke’s wiry hairs at the base of his dick, turning his head as he did so the angle worked for his purpose, making sure he dipped into his boyfriend’s stretched out hole as he did. Both men groaned around him and he felt the grip in his hair, yanking his head up and suddenly Luke’s lips were on him.

He knew he tasted of the lubricant— he could feel it on his chin— making the exchange of saliva a little greasy. Their tongues were both fighting with each other, trying to take charge. It took Alec to kneel and push his weight onto Luke to force his tongue through and deep into Luke’s mouth to win the fight.

Smirking as he pulled back, they heard a disgruntled whimper from Magnus, indicating Alec had pushed Luke out of him. “Don’t worry, baby,” Alec panted out as he took hold of Luke by the base of his cock. “Luke’s going nowhere.” He licked his wet, plump, bottom lip while keeping his eyes on the Alpha, pulling him forward to angle and slide back into Magnus.

Removing himself from Magnus’ chest, he knelt beside them, letting Luke continue to thrust. He eyed the Alpha as he started to move faster, the bed creaking and frame hitting the wall. Alec laid beside Magnus and caught his desperate mumbles in his mouth as he kissed him with everything he had. His hands ran down to grip Magnus’ cock and started fisting it furiously, the slapping movements causing Magnus to arch of the bed.

          “Oh, _ Lilith _ ! Fuck!” Magnus’ body was stiff as he writhed, gripping anything he could while Luke started to growl above them, his eyes flashing green as he did, his teeth turning to fangs with a snarl.

Alec let Magnus fall over the edge, making sure his cum hit Luke’s body which was now lurching over Magnus animalistically. Alec wondered if Luke would transform. He certainly looked like he would, but as he let out a yell of his own, he watched the Alpha drop down in a heap.

Alec pushed him off Magnus and knelt up, starting to stroke himself as he looked down at them both. He ran appreciative hands over Magnus’ body and groaned dropping his head back as his boyfriend weakly pushed up and took his cock deep into his throat.

Alec let his hand stay around his base as he did. It didn’t take long before he pulled Magnus’ head back, turning and gasping out as he instead shot his load onto Luke’s face, smirking as the Alpha snarled breathlessly. Alec even laughed proudly when Magnus eagerly began licking Luke’s face, desperate to reap in the reward of Alec’s cum.

Dropping to the bed beside Magnus, Alec watched Luke stand up. He kept glancing at the two of them, so Alec made a show to make sure he missed every part of Magnus when he left the room. This was a one time thing after all. Pulling Magnus’ body to him, Alec used his hands to part his cheeks, giving Luke a good show of what he’d be missing. Magnus groaned and wrapped his legs over Alec’s, kissing at his runed neck. He was covered in sweat, but Alec didn’t care. He kept his eyes locked with Luke’s as he slid his own still hard cock inside Magnus’ already abused hole.

He wasn’t going to fuck Magnus again, but he wanted the Alpha to know that Magnus still belonged to him. Smirking as Luke moved quicker out of the room, Alec knew he’d gotten the message.

 **Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a request for a pairing/plot in the comments below.
> 
> The requests for this one were:  
>  _“Can you do one with Luke Alec And Magnus and Magnus is bottom in this one and they get drunk and end up having a threesome?”_  
>  &  
>  _“Can you do one with Magnus and Luke where Magnus is bottom? Please don't judge me for this!”_  
>  Request queue: [list](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com/list)


End file.
